Healing A Damaged Heart
by Silenttearz03
Summary: A tragedy brings two people close together again. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anyone except for Hope  
  
Summary: A tragedy brings two people back together again  
  
Since most of my stories are usually, about romance and happiness I decided to make this story a sad romance tragedy  
  
*******  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Paul asked  
  
"We both agreed that we aren't ready to get married yet"  
  
"I know but does that mean we should break up"  
  
"We will not break up. We'll just take time away from each other until we can figure out what to do"  
  
"So it's technically a separation"  
  
"Exactly, the only difference is that we aren't married yet so it isn't legal"  
  
"Should we live together?" Paul asked  
  
"I think we should stay in different places but I will not move out"  
  
"Alright" Paul said  
  
"It is only until we make a decision. It will be easier if we are alone"  
  
"I guess you are right"  
  
"Hey don't be so sad looking. It's not like we can't talk to each other. And you can come and see me anytime" She smirked. "That also means that we don't have to stop doing you know what"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah... just because we cant decide if we are ready to get married yet doesn't mean that we cant have fun why we make up our minds"  
  
"You are a bad girl" He whispered seductively  
  
"You made me that way" She whispered back  
  
"I know. So where are you going to stay"  
  
"Im not really sure but don't worry"  
  
"Just make sure that you stay close"  
  
"I promise I won't run away"  
  
"You better not Steph or I will hunt you down and find you"  
  
"And what will you do when you find me"  
  
"Well I might have to beat you"  
  
"Hm.... Why would you do that?"  
  
"To teach you not to be the bad girl that you are"  
  
"I thought you liked it when I was a bad girl"  
  
"I do but...."  
  
"Maybe I will run away just so you could hunt me down and punish me"  
  
"You don't have to run away just for me to punish you. I am willing to do it for free"  
  
"Really... hmm that is ver interesting. So if I bent over like this" She said bending over the bed. "What would you do?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes Paul I do" Steph said  
  
"Well I can't tell you that... but I can show you" He whispered in her ear  
  
Stephanie sighed lifting her head off the pillow. She was thinking about that conversation that her and Paul had two weeks ago. She always dreamt about it. She figured it was because she missed him so much. She wished he was there now but he couldn't be. They had both agreed on taking a break from each other until they decided if they wanted to get married. They were engaged for five months, but soon they started to wonder if they were ready. They knew they wanted to but they werent sure when. She hadent heard from Paul for a day. She saw him yesterday morning but didn't see him or talk to him after that. She was really starting to miss him  
  
"If he was here then he would have made my day better. He always does" She sighed  
  
"Why couldn't we decide when we wanted to get married"  
  
Stephanie was also worried about her family and his family. Both their families respected each other and she remembered the looks they had on their faces when Paul and her told them that they would stay away from each other for a while  
  
"I should have just married him. Maybe he found somebody else"  
  
Paul was at his home in New Hampshire. He missed Stephanie a lot and just wanted to be by her side. She had decided that she would go back to her apartment in New York. Even though she moved in with him, she never sold it and even kept a few things there just in case her and Paul had a fight and she needed to get away from him  
  
"But we didn't have a fight" He said  
  
He thought about it and figured that it was sought of like a fight only they werent really angry, they were just confused. He truly did want to marry Stephanie but wasn't sure if that is what she wanted. He was scared that she wouldn't be happy.  
  
"She always seemed happy when we were together"  
  
He sighed he just didn't understand why this was happening. He didn't know how there relationship had come to this. At first they were so happy and now they questioned everything. He remembered how happy she was when he proposed  
  
"Stephanie I love you more then anything" He said getting down on one knee  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked cautiously as she already had tears in her eyes  
  
"I want to ask you something. Stephanie Marie McMahon.... Will you marry me?" He asked with a smile  
  
Stephanie just stared at him in pure shock. The tears already flowing down her face. Stephanie got down on her knees with him. She couldn't believe that this was really happening. She stared Paul in the eyes, which made more tears flow. She then glanced down at the ring to make sure that it was real.  
  
"Oh my god" She whispered since it was the only thing she was ablt to say at the moment  
  
"I love you honey, but my leg is starting to cramp" Paul said before laughing  
  
Stephanie also giggled finally realising that she hadn't given him an answer yet  
  
"Yes" She whispered before hugging him  
  
"You really mean that?" He asked over joyed that she said yes  
  
"Yes... I will marry you" She said smiling through tears as the hugged Paul snapped out of the day dream he was in. He had asked her to marry him five months ago. It was only five months ago that everythnig was perfect.  
  
"What happened in five months that changed all of the happiness we had"  
  
He sighed sitting on the bed. He knew he probably wouldn't get any sleep tonight. Soemthing wasn't right. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. He had told Steph that if she ever needed him to call. Even though she didn't call, he had a feeling that something was going to happen. Unfortunaltely he didn't realize how right he really was.  
  
Stephanie was about to go to bed. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was midnight. She really didn't consider that to be late because her and Paul had stayed up even later than that making love. She couldn't sleep though. She had a horrible day. In fact she had a horrible week.  
  
"I wonder what else bad can happen to me?" She thought  
  
Stephanie sat on the bed and stared at the floor for a while. Even though she figured nothing else bad could happen to her tonight, she still felt that something bad was going to happen  
  
Paul was upset as he rolled over in bed. He then pulled a pillow over his head to drown out the ringing. He had finally fallen asleep only to be woken by a damn phone. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't help but hear the ringing. He thought that maybe after a few minutes it would stop, but it didn't. He started to think that maybe it might be Stephanie calling him. He quickly threw the idea out after looking at the clock. 2am Steph wouldn't be up at 2 or at least she shouldn't be. Sighing he turned over and answered the phone  
  
"Hello" He said obviously sleepy  
  
"Hello may I speak to Mr. Levesque"  
  
"Speaking"  
  
"Hello I am so sorry to be calling you so late at night. I am doctor Williams calling from New York Mercy Hospital. You were listed as an emergency contact for one of our patients"  
  
Paul had no idea who she was talkng about but was worried  
  
"Who is the patient?"  
  
"A Miss Stephanie McMahon" he doctor said sadly  
  
Paul's heart jumped into his throat wondering what had happened to Stephanie. He could tell by the tone in the young doctors voice that it was really serious  
  
"What happened to her?" He asked about to cry  
  
The doctor sighed. This was the one thing about her job she didn't like. She could hear the worry in his voice. "I am sorry but I am not permitted to tell you over the phone. You will have to come down here and please hurry" She said before hanging up  
  
Paul didn't know what was going up. Everything was happening so quickly. All he knew was that he had to get to Stephanie and quick. 


	2. Chapter 2

Paul drove as fast as he could. Even though he was in New Hampshire there was no way that he was going to wait for an airplane. About an hour later he arrived at the hopsital  
  
"I am looking for doctor Williams"  
  
"She is right over there" The receptionist said  
  
"Thank You"  
  
He walked over to her. She was by a room that was surrounded by doctors and police officers. She saw him coming up towards her  
  
"Hello" She smiled  
  
"Hello, you called me about an hour ago on Stephanie McMahon" he said  
  
The doctors smile immediately left her face. "Hello Mr. Levesque I am doctor Hope Williams. You can call me Hope"  
  
"You can call me Paul. So what happened?"  
  
"Are you related to her?"  
  
"I am her fiancee"  
  
"Alright well you may want to have a seat" She suggested  
  
"Look Hope I don't need to have a seat I need to know what the hell is going on"  
  
"Alright..." She said. "I am so sorry but Stephanie was brutally raped"  
  
"What!" He said not believing her  
  
"Why don't you have a seat" She said  
  
Both her and Paul sat down  
  
"She is unconscious right now. She has been like that since she was found. She was beaten up pretty badly"  
  
Paul didn't say anything. He still couldn't believe that all of this was happening  
  
"I won't tell you the horrible details unless you want to know them. She was raped and sodomized" She said with a sad look. "We don't know exactly when this happened but we estimate it to be around midnight. Right now we are more worried about the injuries that she has. She has a broken pelvis, a few broken ribs and her sternum was badly bruised."  
  
"Did they call her family yet?"  
  
"I think that they were contacted. She may wake up soon but it could be a couple of days"  
  
"I can't believe this happened"  
  
"I know but there are some sick freaks out on the streets. She will be treated for injuries and when she wakes up she should be able to go home"  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Of course you can" She says leading him to the room. "I'll leave you two alone"  
  
Paul quietly stepped into the room. The room wasn't quiet though because of the beeping machines. He went over to Stephanie's bedside and sat down.  
  
"I am so sorry Steph. If I was with you none of this wouldn't of happen" He says gently grabbing her hand. "I am not going to let anyone touch you again"  
  
Stephanie had bruises over her arms that Paul was trying not to touch. She was hooked up to almost every machine in the hospital. He figured that she probably wouldn't remember anything that happened anyway by the time she woke up. If she ever woke up.  
  
"No... I can' think like that. You are going to wake up Sweetie. You have to, I know that you are stronger than this. Don't let that sick fuck beat you Stephie" He whispers desperate not to let the tears fall down his face.  
  
The doctor watched this through the window. She then promised herself that she was going to do everything to make sure that Stephanie was going to be ok. She didn't know Stephanie but she knew that Stephanie was a strong person because if she wasn't strong, she would have been dead already. She had gotten opinions from the other doctors and they said that more likely, Stephanie wouldn't make it through the night, but Hope was not going to let that happen. She slowly opened the door and came inside.  
  
"She is very strong. Most people that come in like this don't make it very long."  
  
"She was always a strong person" He said. "Since the day I met her"  
  
"So did you two plan a wedding date?"  
  
"No... we have been engaged for five months but a few weeks agowe werent sure if we were ready to get married"  
  
"If you had a chance to marry her now would you?"  
  
"Of course I would. I love her more than anything"  
  
"See.... So you are sure then"  
  
"I guess you are right" he said smiling at Hope. "Our family wanted us to get married. In fact they think we should have had the wedding already"  
  
"Maybe you two worried too much about what your family wants instead of what te two of you wanted"  
  
"I never got to tell her how much I loved her"  
  
"You will when she wakes up" Hope says. "Unfortuantely so far we havent been able to get any DNA from Stephanie's body"  
  
"So you won't be able to find out who did it" He says sadly  
  
"We will have to run more tests but as of right now we have nothing" She says walking out the room  
  
"C'mon Stephie you have to wake up" He says letting a few tears roll down his face  
  
Then the door opens and a detective walks in  
  
"Hello I will be working on Stephanie's case" He says. "How are you related to her?"  
  
"I am her fiancee"  
  
"I need to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Fine I'll answer everything"  
  
"Where were you between midnight and two am"  
  
"I was home sleeping. I got called at two from the hospital"  
  
"When was the last time you saw Stephanie"  
  
"Yesterday morning"  
  
"Did anything seem unusual about her?"  
  
"No she was fine"  
  
"When was the last time you spoke to her?"  
  
"About two hours after I met her. She was going home and I wanted to make sure she go their safe"  
  
"So you and her don't live together"  
  
"We do but she was staying at her apartment in New York for a few days while I stayed at our home in New Hampshire"  
  
"Did Stephanie have any enemies?"  
  
"No she was a nice girl that never bothered anyone"  
  
"That's all... thank you" He says walking towards the door. "I hope you werent offended by the questons, but since we have no DNA we have to suspect everyone"  
  
"I undertsand" Paul said before the detective headed out the door  
  
Hunter turned his attention back to Stephanie  
  
"You dont have to worry, I would never hurt you"  
  
Hunter plays with Stephanie's hair hoping she would wake up but she doesn't and eventually sleep comes over him. A few hours later he wakes up to someone tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Levesque the family is here"  
  
"Alright... I'll tell them what happened" He said, but he knew that this was not going to be easy. 


	3. Chapter 3

In the waiting room Shane, Vince and Linda were there. Shane left Marissa and Declan home since it was only seven in the morning  
  
"Do you know what happened?" Shane asked  
  
"No we only got a call at about 5:30 saying that Steph was in this hospital" Vince states  
  
"I am worried, they only call that early when something really bad has happened" Linda says already crying  
  
A few minutes later Vince sees Paul's parents, Patricia and Paul coming down the hall. They also saw his sister Lynn and her two kids Nayssa and Peter also.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Vince asked  
  
"The hospital called us about and hour ago, saying that she was in the hospital. Have you found out anything yet?" Patricia asked  
  
"No they haven't told anyone yet"  
  
"Uncle Shane" Peter says pulling on his finger. "Will Aunt Stephie be ok?"  
  
Shane smiled, Paul's niece and nephew were very close to Stephanie. Especially Nayssa"  
  
"I am sure that she will be ok"  
  
"Have you seen Uncle Paul?"  
  
"Umm...no. Has anyone seen Paul?"  
  
"Well we were hoping that he was already here" Paul Sr. said  
  
"He might be here already"  
  
"Me want Aunt Stephie" Nayssa cried  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure she is alright" Linda told her  
  
"Ok Grandma Linda" She says  
  
The family sits in the waiting room. The notice a lot of police officers and detectives in the hospital  
  
Paul has yet to go out in the waiting room. He couldn't figure out what he was going to tell them. He knew that Linda would probably freak out. Shane and Vince would probably want to beat up the first person that they saw. Then again, he knew he was worrying them. He figured that he would tell them straight and get it done quickly. He kisses Stephanie's hand and slowly walks out into the waiting room. He looks and sees the whole family there. He wasn't expecting his parents to come too. He sighed walking over to them  
  
"Uncle Paul" Nayssa says being the only one to see him as she hopes off her mothers lap  
  
"Hey there sweetheart"  
  
"You were crying?" She asked  
  
Everyone stared at Paul. It was obvious that he was crying and that worried them slightly. Paul didn't want them to know that he was crying. But it was the first thing that his niece noticed.  
  
"Only a little" He whispers. "I wasn't expecting for you all to be here"  
  
"Yeah well we all got called" Patricia said  
  
"What time did they bring her here?" Linda asked  
  
"I don't know I wasn't with her when she arrived" He said  
  
"What do you mean that you weren't here?" Lynn asked  
  
"She was here in New York when all this happened. I got a call at 2am from the hospital"  
  
"So Paul what is wrong with Steph" Vince asked  
  
Paul eyed his niece and nephew and knew he couldn't say it in front of them. So he had to get them to move for a minutes so he could tell them. He suddenly got an idea and pulled a dollar bill out of his pocket  
  
"Why don't you two go get something from the snack machine down the hall?" He said handing Peter the dollar  
  
"Ok" He says grabbing his little sister's hand and walking down the hall  
  
Everyone there could tell that he did that just to get them to leave, which told them that this was serious. Paul waited until his niece and nephew were far enough down the hall not to hear anything.  
  
"I think you all should sit down first" He says as they all sit  
  
Linda didn't like the way that Paul looked and grabbed Vince's hand for support. Paul took a deep breathe before speaking.  
  
"Stephanie was raped and sodomized" He said not looking at them  
  
Linda, Patricia and Lynn broke into tears, as Paul Sr., Vince and Shane all stood there shocked.  
  
"Not my baby" Linda cried as Vince held her  
  
"She was beaten pretty badly and she is still unconscious" He says  
  
Shane couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone hurt his baby sister  
  
"She's in pretty bad shape" Paul whispers trying to fight back tears  
  
Soon Nayssa and Peter comes back from the vending machine  
  
"Why is everyone crying?" Peter asked  
  
"We are just upset because Stephanie is hurt" Lynn explained  
  
"Can we please see her?" Peter asked  
  
Lynn looked over to Paul who shook his head. This signaled to her that Stephanie was too bad off for the kids to see.  
  
"Not yet sweetie, but you can soon"  
  
"So who is going to be brave and go in first?" Paul asked  
  
"I think I will go in and see her first" Shane said  
  
"She is hooked up to a lot of machines" Paul said while leading him to Stephanie's room  
  
Shane took a step into the room and it sent chills up his spine. The room was only slightly lit. He walks in and over to his sister's bed and his heart broke. He looked back over to Paul.  
  
"Yeah I know... it broke my heart too" "I can't wait until they find the bastard"  
  
"That may be hard since they do not have any evidence. So far they haven't been able to get any DNA"  
  
Shane sighed. He would go out there and find everyone that lived near Steph and beat the shit out of them it he had to.  
  
"I'll give you a few minutes alone with her" Paul says stepping out of the room  
  
Shane turns his attention back to his little sister  
  
"I know you can hear me Stephie. I know we argued a lot and we disagreed but I would never want anything bad to happen to you. You have to make it through this sis. I need you and so does our whole family. Paul needs you a lot Stephie. You can't leave him now. You can't leave any of us now, and besides you promised me a niece or nephew. Declan needs his Aunt around and so does Nayssa and Peter. In fact they are outside crying for you right now. I'll let you rest now baby sis" He says kissing her hand and walking out the room  
  
Shane comes out of the room with tears in his eyes. "Anyone else like to go in?"  
  
They all look towards Vince and Linda but they say "We are not ready yet"  
  
"Then we will go in" Paul, and Patricia said  
  
"I'll go with you" Lynn said as Peter and Nayssa stayed with Paul  
  
They slowly made their way into the room. Lynn sat in the chair as the two parents sat on the edge of the bed  
  
"Stephie c'mon, you can't leave my little brother now. He needs you so much. You were always like a sister to me and you will always be a sister to me. I told Nayssa that you were in a deep sleep and she said that before she goes to sleep tonight she is going to make a wish on a star that you will wake up. I know you will be fine Steph, you're a fight just like Paul"  
  
Then Paul's parents began to speak. "Stephanie you are a very special part of our lives. You don't know how much you mean to us. Believe it or not you are a big part of the Levesque family. You always brought life to our house. You are and will always be a treasure to us and will always be in our hearts. You were like a second daughter to us. Get better sweetheart" They finished by kissing her on the forehead and walking out the room  
  
"Paul would you like to go next" Linda said seeing his parents and sister coming out of the room in tears "I think you need to go first" Paul says  
  
Vince and Linda take a deep breath before stepping into the room. Lind immediately starts crying as she sees all the machines Stephanie is hooked up to. Vince decides to speak first. "Hey there princess, Daddy is here for you now" He says holding her hand. "I just wish that I could have been there last night to kill that pervert who did this to you. Look I know that we have had a past with each other. And sometimes we loved each other to death while other times we could rip each other apart, but no matter how stubborn you are and how you may like to talk back to me, you will always be daddy's little girl" Linda then speaks. "My poor baby, I wish I could have done something to help you. I remember the day I brought you home from the hospital. You were the most adorable baby ever, but you never liked hospitals. I know that you are strong Steph, you have been since you were born. You hold this family together and we can't loose you yet. You still have a whole life ahead of you, don't let this beat you please... Just remember that we will always love you princess" They both say before walking out of the room  
  
The couple comes out of the room holding hands and with tears n their eyes, pretty much the same way that everyone else came out the room. Soon Paul walked back in.  
  
"Hey there" He says sitting next to her. "I know that you have had a lot of visitors today and you must be sleepy so I will keep it short. I love you, don't ever doubt it. I just wanted you to know that I will always be by your side and when you wake up, I am going to help you get through this. I will be by your side day and night. You are my whole world Steph and I can't live without you. Remember I will always love you no matter what you do. I am going to let you sleep now, but I will be right here by your side. Good night Stephie" He says kissing her lips lightly as he cuddles up to her and goes to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

A day had passed and Stephanie still haden't woken up. Shane and Vince had stayed at the hospital with Paul as everyone else had gone home. Vince and Paul were talking to the doctor as Shane went into Stephanie's room. He started to speak when he made sure no one else was in the room.  
  
"Hey Steph... I know that before all of this happened we were having a problem. I know that you remember what happened. I just want you to know that I love you and I never meant to hurt you like I did" He says  
  
"How long is she going to be in this coma?"Vince asked  
  
"Well she can wake up at any time" Hope said  
  
"What if she doesn't wake up" Paul whispered  
  
"Don't worry Paul she will be waking up soon" Hope whispered to him  
  
"I'm going to go find Shane" Vince said walking off  
  
Hope sighed. "Here come those nosy detectives again"  
  
"Do they ever go away?" Paul said  
  
"No... but they should especially after I told them that she wasn't awake yet"  
  
"I am sick and tired of them"  
  
"Don't worry... I'll get rid of them for you" Hope says  
  
She walks over to the detectives and says a few words then walks back over to Paul  
  
"Now that they are gone would you like to take a walk?"  
  
"Sure why not"  
  
They go outside for a little fresh air and walk to a nearby park.  
  
"You may not see it but Stephanie is really improving" Hope said  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well I am a doctor so I think I would know"  
  
"But she isn't awake yet"  
  
"Maybe she doesn't look better physically but she really is getting better. This isn't the hardest part of this Paul. The real challenege is going to be the healing process."  
  
"Do you think that she will fully recover?"  
  
"I doubt that she will fully recover, but she will move on even if she doesn't forget."  
  
"I don't know what I am going to do when she wakes up"  
  
"All you have to do is be there for her. When she wakes up she is going to need love and attention"  
  
"Well I can certainly give her that"  
  
"I know you can Paul... it's just a matter of waiting until she wakes up. You don't know what type of condition Steph will be in when she wakes up" Paul sighs. Hope could see what this was doing to him. Over the last few hours, Hope had become Paul's second sister. She was also getting very close to Stephanie. She would talk to her at night and sneak Stephanie extra medication to wake her up.  
  
"I just wish that I could do something to help her"  
  
"You can't but maybe I can" Hope says  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Come with me" Hope says  
  
Paul is told to wait in Steph's room for a minute. He had no idea what Hope was up to, but he did trust her. Most of the doctors had given up on Stephanie waking up except for Hope. She said that she knew that Stephanie would wake up whether it was in a few days or in a few years. Of course, Paul didn't like the thought of a few years.  
  
"Alright this might help us out a little" Hope says coming back in the room  
  
Hope had a syringe in her hand and Paul eyed her. "Uh... what's that?"  
  
"It is a drug that might help her. She hasn't been given this drug yet and I think it will help, but don't tell the other doctor's I gave her this"  
  
"Your secret is safe with me" Paul said  
  
"Good" Hope said walking over to Stephanie'e bed. She then entered the liquid into the IV bag. "This may help speed up things"  
  
"It won't hurt her right?"  
  
"Nope she will be perfectly alright" Hope says. "I'll leave you two alone for now"  
  
Another day goes by and Stephanie still hasn't woken up yet. Everyone was beginning to lose faith except for Paul. He refused to believe that Stephanie would be gone. He knew that she would wake up. Shane, Vince and Linda had come back to the hospital that morning.  
  
"Hey Paul how is it going" Vince said  
  
"I am doing arlight. I just wish that all of this would be over"  
  
"We all wish that" Linda says  
  
"Don't worry, my baby sister is strong and when she wakes up I am going to make everything up to her. Everything that I ever did to her I regret and if I could take some of those things back I would. She is going to see how sorry I am" Shane says  
  
Paul eyes Shane and is about to ask him what the hell he was talking about when Hope comes up.  
  
"Paul I need you to answer a few questions for the hospital"  
  
"Uh.... sure" Paul says  
  
"We can answer questions for you" Vince says  
  
"Actually these are well....personal questions that Paul would only know the answers to" Hope says. "But you are allowed to stay"  
  
"Well, we can stay for a while" Linda said  
  
They all go into a separate room to speak  
  
"Alright Paul the first few questions are pretty easy. How old is Stephanie?"  
  
"Twenty seven"  
  
"Does Stephanie has any diseases?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Is she allergic to any medicine?"  
  
"No she isn't"  
  
"Has Stephanie ever done drugs or alcohol lately"  
  
"No"  
  
"Now these questions may get very personal" Hope said eyeing the family. "Was Stephanie a virgin before this happened?"  
  
"No she wasn't"  
  
"Has Stephanie ever been raped before?"  
  
"No she hasn't"  
  
"When was the last time that you saw Stephanie in person?"  
  
"Three days ago"  
  
"Did she have and bruises, sores or cuts on her?"  
  
"No she was fine"  
  
"Has Stephanie ever been pregnant?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Has she ever used fertility drugs?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Was Stephanie on birth control within the last three years?"  
  
"No she wasn't on birth control" Paul says as Vince stares as him  
  
"What do you mean she wasn't on birth control?" Vince said  
  
"She told you she was so you wouldn't go crazy on her"  
  
"Paul when was Stephanie's last Menstrual?"  
  
"Um.... two weeks ago"  
  
Vince, Linda and Shane were actually impressed with how much Paul knew about Stephanie.  
  
"Did Stephanie have any STD's?"  
  
"No she didn't"  
  
"Has Stephanie ever participated in anal sex before" Hope asked  
  
Paul paused for a moment. He didn't think he would get asked those type of questions. "No she hasn't"  
  
"Has Stephanie ever been sodomized before?"  
  
"No" He whispered  
  
"Is Stephanie sensitive on her female parts?"  
  
"Yes she is"  
  
"When was the last time you and Stephanie had sex?"  
  
"Uh..... a week ago"  
  
"Did you always use a condom?"  
  
"No we didn't always use one. Sometimes it would put sores on her" He says as he sees all of her family members look at him.  
  
"Do you two have rough sex?"  
  
"I think it was time we left. We will be waiting outside" Vince said  
  
Paul waited until after they left the room before he was going to speak "We never had rough sex because Stephanie was sensitive and bruised easily on her private parts"  
  
"Did you and Stephanie ever experience any problems during sex?" Hope asked. She saw Paul's face and whispered. "I know this is hard for you, but it is just things we need to know"  
  
"Sometimes Stephanie would bleed after we finished"  
  
"How long ago did this happen?"  
  
"At first it use to happen a lot, but then it stopped"  
  
"How much blood did she lose?"  
  
"Well the first few times she use to bleed heavy, but then she only spot bled for a while. She stopped bleeding about three months ago"  
  
"Did she ever get medically treated for it?"  
  
"She did the first time, after that they told us it might happen again. They also told her not to have sex for about a week because of it"  
  
"How long have you and Stephanie been having sex?"  
  
"About three years"  
  
"Thank you Paul you can go back to Stephanie now"  
  
"Alright" He said leaving the room  
  
When he had gotten back to Stephanie's room, a nurse said that Stephanie's family went home already. He was actually relived that they had left because he didn't want to be questioned about the answers that he gave to Hope. He went inside and sat next to Stephanie's bed. He held her hand and looked out the window at the night sky. He remembered that he and Steph use to do that all of the time. He got into bed next to Stephanie and drifted off to sleep. Soon he felt someone lightly shaking him. He sighed figuring that it was just the doctors. He opened his eyes when he felt his hand being slightly squeezed. When he opened his eyes, a pair of familiar blue eyes met him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Paul slowly sat up and looked at the blue eyed person  
  
"How long have you been watching me?"  
  
"I don't know.....maybe a few seconds"  
  
"I am so glad that you are finally awake" He whispers as tears roll down his face  
  
"Please don't cry for me" She whispers  
  
Paul smiles. "You just woke up and you're already bossing me around"  
  
"That's right" Stephanie smiles  
  
"How are you feeling?" Paul asked  
  
"Everything hurts" She whispered  
  
"I know... but everything will be alright"  
  
"Why am I here?" She asked  
  
"You don't remember" Paul asked as Stephanie shook her head  
  
Paul sighed, he couldn't tell Stephanie everything yet, it was too soon.  
  
"Why don't we talk about that later alright?"  
  
"Alright" She said  
  
"Do you remember anything?"  
  
"I remember hearing your voice. When you were talking to me"  
  
"You heard that?"  
  
"Yeah and I heard Hope"  
  
"How do you know Hope?"  
  
"She came in my room every night to talk to me. She said you were sleep so you didn't know" Steph said  
  
"I guess I was if I didn't know that someone else was in the room"  
  
"I want to go home.... I don't like hospitals"  
  
"I know but it will be a while before you can go home. I can go and call the family if you want"  
  
"No..." She said grabbing his arm. "I just want to be with you for now. We can call them later, I'm not going anywhere"  
  
"I know that you aren't"  
  
"Now look who's being bossy"  
  
"Well you weren't awake for two days so I have a right to be bossy"  
  
"Oh I see.... I'm sorry I left you alone for two days"  
  
"It's alright just never do it again"  
  
"I promise it will never happen again"  
  
"Good" He says kissing her on the forehead and watches her flinch. "Why don't we call a nurse to give you some pain killers?"  
  
"Please I really need some"  
  
"Alright" He says pushing the nurse's button.  
  
About five minutes after Paul had pushed the button six doctors had run in and technically scared Stephanie to death. Paul heard Stephanie's machine start to beep faster so he took her hand and have it a slight squeeze, signaling that she didn't have to be afraid.  
  
"What happened" One doctor asked  
  
"Nothing.... I just wanted one of you to get her some painkillers" Paul says All the doctor's look over to see that Steph is wide awake and they all smile  
  
"It is so nice to see you awake Stephanie" Another doctor says  
  
"Alright well I think we might have frightened her a bit with the way we ran in here so I will give her some painkillers and we will be out of your way"" Hope said  
  
Stephanie smiled at the sound of Hope's voice. She knew it was Hope because she remembered the way that Hope's voice sounded. Hope came over to her and injected something in her IV and smiled  
  
"This should help you a little" She says and then her smile fades. "I know you are a little confused but I will clear things up for you a little later after you rest"  
  
"Alright" She says  
  
"If there are any problems just ring the button and don't worry, next time six doctors wont come running in here like there was a fire" Hope smiled before walking out the room with the other doctor's  
  
"I am tired" She says  
  
"So why don't you take a nap?"  
  
"Because I don't want to"  
  
"Why don't you want to go to sleep?"  
  
Stephanie sighs as tears start to slide down her face. "Because I don't want to leave you anymore, I'd rather stay wake"  
  
"I am not going to force you to go to sleep but if you do get sleepy remember that I will be here when you wake up"  
  
"Promise"  
  
"I Promise" He smiles  
  
A few hours had passed  
  
"Paul....PAUL" Stephanie yelled  
  
Stephanie had went to sleep and had woken up and Paul wasn't there  
  
"I'm here Steph.... Don't worry" He says coming through the door  
  
"Paul I had a bad dream"  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"Well I was in a room and I was being bent over the bed and I remember feeling pain"  
  
Paul frowned hearing what Stephanie just said  
  
"Why am I dreaming about these types of things?"  
  
"Steph I think it is time you found out what happened"  
  
Paul was standing by the window as Hope was explaining to Stephanie what had happened. He could tell that Stephanie wasn't really listening to what Hope was saying. He saw the tears swelling up in her eyes and it made her heart break.  
  
"So Steph some detective's want to talk to you"  
  
"Um... alright" Steph says as they walk in  
  
"Hello Stephanie, I am the detective that has been working on this case"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Do you remember anything Step?"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Nothing.... No scars or tattoos or a name or nickname"  
  
"I wish I could help you but I can't"  
  
"Do you think you knew this person?" The detective asked  
  
"I don't know" Stephanie said nervously  
  
Paul could tell that Steph was about to break down and he was getting very mad about all the questions the detective was asking. "LOOK SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER SO WOULD YOU LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE"  
  
The detective sighs. "Alright but tell me whenever you do remember something"  
  
"I will" Stephanie says as the detective and Hope leaves the room  
  
"Why did this happen to me Paul?" Stephanie asked  
  
"I don't know sweetheart" Paul says coming over to her  
  
Paul pulls her in for a hug as he feels her shake in his arms. Paul sighs wishing this were all some nightmare  
  
"Promise me that you will never leave me.... Ever" She whispers  
  
"I promise.... You will never leave my sight again" He says kissing her lightly 


	6. Chapter 6

Paul refused to leave Stephanie's side while she was in the hospital. Steph hated hospitals so she wasn't happy. Every five minutes they would give her more medicine or stick her with a shot and she hated shots.  
  
"Hey sweetheart how are you feeling?"  
  
"How does it look like I'm feeling?"  
  
"Somebody woke up moody" Paul said  
  
"I'm sorry Paul" She says  
  
Paul sighed, Steph woke up three hours ago and she didn't remember anything. That's when he realized that Steph was staring at him.  
  
"What?" He asked  
  
"Um.... aren't we married" She asked  
  
Paul sighed. "No sweetie we aren't married"  
  
"I don't understand" She whispered  
  
"Well we were going to get married but we really haven't set a date yet"  
  
Stephanie frowned. "I guess you wouldn't want to marry me now huh?"  
  
"Now why wouldn't I want to marry you Stephanie?"  
  
"Because.... I'm dirty" She whispered  
  
Paul shook his head. "No... the person who did this to you is dirty"  
  
"So you would still marry me"  
  
"Of course I would sweetie... Even if I have to do it in this hospital"  
  
Stephanie smiled. "That's sweet"  
  
"In fact" Paul said getting down on one knee. "I couldn't find a better time to do this. Stephanie Marie McMahon... will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my god.... You can't be serious"  
  
Paul smiled. "I am very serious... so can I get an answer"  
  
"Yes... I will marry you" She cried  
  
Paul leaned down and passionately kissed her before trying to slip the ring on her finger  
  
"You know.... This would be a whole lot easier if your hand wasn't shaking" He laughed  
  
Stephanie looked up at him. "Sorry"  
  
"That's all right....... No more crying though all right"  
  
Stephanie nodded. "Ok"  
  
"And we will have a very big fancy wedding once you get better"  
  
"I love you Paul"  
  
"I love you too Steph"  
  
A few days later Stephanie was well enough to go home but was ordered to stay on bed rest  
  
Stephanie smiled. "Finally"  
  
Paul laughed. "I guess you are happy about being home"  
  
Stephanie nodded. "More then you will ever know"  
  
"Well I'm glad that you are out. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to stay in that hospital"  
  
"At least we have agreed on something"  
  
Paul frowned. "You act like we argue on everything"  
  
"Well we do seem to have different opinions almost all the time"  
  
"Well we are two different people"  
  
Stephanie nodded. "That we are. So are you going to be taking care of me while I am on bed rest?"  
  
"Well if I don't then who else is going to"  
  
Stephanie shrugged. "Well I'm sure I can find a guy that will wait on me if you refuse"  
  
Paul glared at her. "You better be joking"  
  
"You know I am baby"  
  
"So is there anything that I can get you sweetheart?"  
  
"Well..... you can come on the bed and hold me"  
  
"That is very easy" He said sliding on the bed.  
  
"No..... you didn't let me finish... you have to lose some of those clothes first"  
  
Paul looked at her. "You just got out of the hospital and you are already thinking dirty thoughts"  
  
"That's not dirty... I just want to be comfy and that can't happen when you have all that bulky stuff on" She says innocently  
  
"Fine" He says taking off his shirt. "Is that better?"  
  
"Yes.... But I would be much better if the pants went too" She whispers  
  
Paul sighed. "You are already driving me crazy and you have only been home for about twenty minutes"  
  
Stephanie frowned. "I thought you loved me"  
  
Paul sighed. "Yes I do but..." He said looking at Stephanie's face. "Fine" He says shedding his pants also and then climbing into bed with her  
  
Stephanie laughed. "This is much better"  
  
"I'm sure it is"  
  
"But I think there is still something else you can lose"  
  
"No... don't even think about it"  
  
Stephanie smirked. "Well maybe you might feel that way but a certain part of you certainly disagrees. I think someone needs a cold shower to fix that problem"  
  
"Well it is your fault that I have that problem"  
  
"I am just an innocent person, don't blame this on me"  
  
"But this is all your fault"  
  
"Well..... I think that it's yourself. You should be able to control yourself"  
  
Paul frowned. "You're right, I'm sorry"  
  
Stephanie snuggled up to him. "Don't worry... I am having a slight problem too"  
  
Paul looked down at her. "Oh really"  
  
"Yup... if only you could feel how wet I am"  
  
Paul grunted. "You are not helping me Steph"  
  
She slightly giggled. "Sorry"  
  
"I know you are" He said squirming. "God this is uncomfortable"  
  
"Well then maybe you should go into the bathroom and relieve yourself" She smiled  
  
"You are enjoying this aren't you?"  
  
"I certainly am... You are really hard" She whispered. "I can feel it poking my stomach"  
  
"I think you should stop talking" He says  
  
Stephanie smiled. She was going to have a lot of fun. She took her hand and gently wrapped it around his hardened member. "You know what I would do if I was feeling better. I would let you get on top of me and I would kiss you passionately. Then I would rub my hands over your stomach, chest, back and ass. And you would run your hands all down my breast, stomach and waist. Then you would slowly lower yourself down and then gently take your hardened member and........"  
  
"OH GOD!" Paul said going into the bathroom  
  
A few minutes later Paul came out the bathroom and glared at Stephanie as she was still laughing  
  
"Did you have fun pleasuring yourself?"  
  
"I hate you"  
  
"Oh c'mon... I just helped you pleasure yourself. How did your hand feel when it was wrapped around your..."  
  
"Please stop"  
  
"Ok...." She says pulling him to the bed. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But you still love me right?"  
  
Paul sighed as much as he wanted to stay mad at her. He never could. "Yes I do"  
  
"Good.... Now I am going to take a nap. Maybe you should go and take that cold shower"  
  
"Well thanks to you, I don't need that anymore" He said  
  
"So will you come and take a nap with me then"  
  
Paul smiled at her. "Sure" 


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie sat on the couch with her eyes glued to the television... again. Paul sighed and came to sit by her.  
  
"I thought that since you were home then you would want to pay some attention to me" he frowned  
  
Stephanie finally looked up at him. "But the TV is much more interesting"  
  
"That was just plain mean" He says  
  
She laughed. "I'm sorry...." She says kissing him on the nose  
  
"You should be" He tells her  
  
Stephanie smiled up at him. "You know what I would like?"  
  
"Uh... no but you are going to tell me aren't you"  
  
"Yup.... How about we go upstairs and..."  
  
"Let me stop you there.... You know we can't do that"  
  
Stephanie frowned. "Why not?"  
  
"Because.... You need to heal"  
  
"I would heal faster if I were happier"  
  
"No excuses" Paul told her. "Peter and Nayssa are coming to see you today"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes" Paul said  
  
"Shane said that he might stop by later"  
  
"Your family seems pretty distant from us lately" Paul says  
  
"I think they just realize that we need some time alone"  
  
"Yes you are right" Paul says. "I guess"  
  
"So when do we plan the wedding?"  
  
"When you get completely better we will get married"  
  
Stephanie frowned. "I will never be completely better, you know this"  
  
Paul frowned. "I know that but I want you well so you can walk down the aisle. And that way we can have an exciting wedding night"  
  
Stephanie smirked. "Oh.... I see your motives now"  
  
"Exactly.... Anyway, no one really knows we are getting married yet"  
  
"Can I tell them?"  
  
"I don't think you will have to say anything, that ring on your finger will pretty much give it away"  
  
"Yeah... it's so big that you can see it a mile away" She smiled  
  
"I know.... I love spoiling you"  
  
"You will regret it one of these days Paul"  
  
"Please don't remind me hun"  
  
A few hours later Paul's family were over at the house  
  
"So Stephanie how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm doing ok"  
  
"That's good to know.... Um is there something you want to tell us?" Lynn said eyeing Stephanie's finger  
  
"Yes.... We are getting married"  
  
"Really.... When?" Pat asked  
  
Stephanie shrugged. "We aren't exactly sure just yet"  
  
"Ohh... a wedding... can I come" Peter said jumping up and down  
  
"Me too" Nayssa said  
  
"Yes you two will be there"  
  
"Will there be cake" Peter asked  
  
Paul sighed. "Yes"  
  
Everyone was talking when Peter walked over to Stephanie  
  
"Aunt Stephy... why was you in the hospital?"  
  
"Um..... I was sick" She said  
  
"Oh... so are you better now"  
  
"She definitely is"  
  
"That's good because I don't want to watch Uncle Paul cry anymore.... It looks strange"  
  
Stephanie laughed. "Yes I know"  
  
Paul looked at her. "It doesn't look weird"  
  
"Well you are a wrestler.... So I guess it looks kind of funny"  
  
Paul smiled at her. "You are lucky that I love you because if I didn't then I would have killed you for making fun of me"  
  
"I know... I love you sweetheart"  
  
Paul pulled Stephanie to him and lightly kissed her as Peter scrunched his face up  
  
"Please do that when I am not in this room"  
  
"So leave" Paul said as Stephanie hit him  
  
"That's not a nice thing to say to your nephew"  
  
Paul shrugged. "Well I like kissing you and he doesn't like it when I do that so he can leave"  
  
"Why don't you just wait and stop being impatient"  
  
"Well if you could see how hot you look, then you would understand why I can't"  
  
"Eww... Uncle Paul... you're grossing me out"  
  
Paul laughed as the phone rang and he went to answer it  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Paul.... It's hope from the hospital"  
  
Paul turned back to his family and sighed. Stephanie was so happy and was beginning to move on.  
  
"Um... hold on a minute"  
  
Paul laid down the phone and went to get the cordless on. He then hung up the other phone and went into the kitchen  
  
"What's up Hope?"  
  
"I wanted to call to see how Stephanie was doing"  
  
"She is doing really well Hope"  
  
"That's good" Hope said before sighing  
  
"What's wrong" Paul asked  
  
"I need you to come down to the hospital. I received some very important information that you need to know about. I believe that Stephanie's family knows more about what happened then what they are saying" 


	8. Chapter 8

Paul watched Stephanie soundfully sleep in bed. He smiled; he thought she was so innocent looking. He sighed slipping out of bed and quickly getting dressed. As he was getting dressed, Stephanie begins to stir.  
  
"Paulie...where are you going?"  
  
"I need to go out for a little while Steph, but I will be back soon and if you have any problems just call my sis or my parents or my cell"  
  
Stephanie nodded. "Ok"  
  
Paul smiled. "Why don't you just get some sleep, that way you won't have to worry"  
  
Stephanie shrugged. "I'm not worrying"  
  
Paul sighed. "Fine why don't you sleep so I won't have to worry"  
  
Stephanie laughed. "That's what I thought"  
  
"I will be back soon" He said kissing her and walking out  
  
About an hour later Paul had arrived at the hospital. He was specifically looking for Hope so he wouldn't have to talk to anyone else  
  
"Paul" He heard someone whisper behind him  
  
"Hope what's going on?"  
  
"Come with me" She says leading him into a room  
  
He took a seat in the room as she locked the door. He then noticed someone else in the room with them.  
  
"Paul.... This is Sierra. She lives in the apartment next to Stephanie"  
  
Paul smiled at her. "Hello"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Sierra heard and saw some things that may help us"  
  
Paul looked over to Sierra  
  
"I just found out about what happened to Stephanie when the police came to the apartment. It's a sad thing; she was such a sweet person. I don't understand why someone would do this to her" Sierra said  
  
"What did you see Sierra?"  
  
"Well I saw Stephanie come in. She called me on the phone and we talked for a while. Then she said she had to get off the phone because her family was ringing the doorbell"  
  
Paul looked at her. "Who exactly came over?"  
  
"Well I heard them out in the hall. It was her brother and her parents"  
  
"But they told me that they weren't with her"  
  
Hope frowned. "I'm sorry about this Paul. I didn't want to believe it either but it was just to odd. No evidence at all, and her family was acting strange"  
  
Paul nodded. "Yeah.... Shane said that he would never hurt her again"  
  
"You are free to go Sierra and thank you for your help"  
  
Sierra smiled. "It was really no problem at all"  
  
"Oh Sierra one more thing... did you hear anything"  
  
Sierra shook her head. "No... that's why I didn't know anything had happened to Stephanie. It was quiet the whole night"  
  
"Thank you" Hope said as she left. She then turned back to Paul. "I am not saying that they did something Paul but I do think that at least one of them knows more then they are saying"  
  
"Shane seems most suspicious out of all of them" Paul said  
  
"I agree... he seems to be hiding something"  
  
"Well I will find out who knows what"  
  
Hope nodded. "Before we couldn't find any DNA on Stephanie, but if the DNA was from a blood relative then it would be harder to pick up. So I will get DNA samples from Vince and Shane, just to be on the safe side"  
  
Paul nodded, trying to hold in his anger. Hope sighed. "I know this is hard Paul"  
  
Paul sighed. "Stephanie had been so happy lately, she was finally beginning to move on with her life. When she finds out about this it will crush her"  
  
Hope sighed. "I know that Paul but trust me, Stephanie will never be able to move on fully until she at leas has some idea about what happened that night"  
  
"I know.... But when she finds out that someone in her family may be involved in it... I just don't know how she would react"  
  
"No matter what happens Paul, she knows that you love her and you wouldn't hurt her"  
  
"I just want all of this to be over with"  
  
"We all do Paul.... We all do"  
  
"As soon as all of this is over we are getting married"  
  
Hope smiled. "That is great.... That will definitely be good for the both of you"  
  
Paul frowned. "If I would have married her before maybe none of this would have happened"  
  
Hope put a comforting hand and Paul's shoulder. "Paul... what happened could not be prevented... you shouldn't blame yourself and you know it"  
  
"Yeah Stephanie would kill me if she knew I was blaming myself again"  
  
Hope smiled. "Yes she would"  
  
"Thanks Hope.... You have been a big help for all of us. I can't tell you how grateful I am"  
  
"It was no problem at all Paul.... Just go and get this all straightened out"  
  
"I will" He said walking out the door  
  
About an hour later, Paul paced the living room floor as Stephanie watched him  
  
"Paul... why did you tell me to call my family and tell them to come over"  
  
"Hun... you will find out as soon as they get here"  
  
Stephanie nodded. "Alright... I trust you"  
  
Paul nodded. "Thank you"  
  
A few minutes later everyone was at there house as Paul walked in front of them  
  
"Paul what is this all about?"  
  
Paul glared at them. "Don't any of you speak. Stephanie has been through a lot and we all know that. She also shouldn't be lied to. Now I know that at least one of you three know more about what happened to Stephanie. I don't care which one of you it is but I am going to find out. And if you lie again then I will kick every one of your asses. So I want to know... which one of you knows what really happened"  
  
Only two more chapters to go!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie sadly looked around the room at her family members as Paul sat her on his lap.  
  
"Enough of thius bullshit... now tell me which one of you knows something"  
  
Shane frowned and came closer to Stephanie. "I was there with Stephanie that night"  
  
Stephanie looked at her brother. "I don't remember you being there"  
  
Shane nodded. "I know.... But I was there.... I came because I had left Marissa. I found out that she cheated on me while she was pregnant with Declan"  
  
Stephanie frowned. "I'm sorry.... But I told you the bitch was no good"  
  
Shane laughed. "Yeah and I should have listened to you but I didn't"  
  
Paul nodded. "Marissa was a weird person.... But keep going Shane"  
  
"Anyway... I came over to see you Steph. You were kind of upset and I tried to make you feel better. Soon mom and dad had come over too. After a while they told me to leave you, I didn't know why but I did because I had to go get Declan. I.... I never thought anything bad would happen to you. So after I got to Declan I got a bad feeling and went back to check on Stephanie. But when I got back to her... the damage had been done. So I took her to the hospital"  
  
Paul looked at him. "But you didn't stay at the hospital"  
  
Shane nodded. "I ... I knew they would question me if they knew I was her brother. So I gave them your number so they could call and then I left"  
  
Paul nodded. "But that's all you know"  
  
Shane nodded. "I swear that's all I know... I felt so bad because I left her"  
  
"It wasn't your fault Shane... you know that" Paul said  
  
"I know... and I'm sorry Steph"  
  
Stephanie shook her head. "Don't be... it's not your fault"  
  
"But if it isn't my fault then who's is it" Shane whispered  
  
Vince smiled. "My dear son... don't be so modest"  
  
Paul glared at him. "What do you know Vince?"  
  
Vince frowned. "Marissa was behind all of this... from the very beginning"  
  
"So you had nothing to do with it"  
  
Vince shook his head as Linda sighed. "Please don't lie to her anymore Vince... Our daughter should know the truth"  
  
Vince sighed. "I was in the room during the whole thing"  
  
Shane glared at him. "What the fuck do you mean you were there.... You didn't do anything to stop it"  
  
"There wasn't much that I could do.... Marissa called me and asked me to meet her at Stephanie's apartment. I didn't know why... but when she showed up she called me again and said she would come in after you left. That's why we wanted to get rid of you. But I found out that she wasn't alone, she had brought Eric with her"  
  
"What do you know mom" Shane asked  
  
"That bitch you married is crazy Shane.... She said that Stephanie knew something that she couldn't let get out"  
  
Vince had left the room unnoticed as everyone turned to Stephanie  
  
"Um.... I don't remember knowing anything" She whispered. "No wait... I do remember something, I heard her on the phone. I think one of her friends were asking her if she knew if Shane was the father of Declan since she cheated.... And Marissa said that ot would be a McMahon even if Shane wasn't the father"  
  
Linda frowned. "What does that mean?"  
  
Paul got up. "That means that no matter what a McMahon would still be the father"  
  
"But I'm the only McMahon around here....unless" Shane said  
  
"No.... he wouldn't" Linda said  
  
"Oh... I think I would" Vince smirked coming into the room with a gun  
  
Paul shook his head. "It was obvious... I don't see how known of us saw it. Linda were you in the room when this happened to Stephanie"  
  
Linda shook her head. "No.... he said he would take care of it"  
  
"Of course he did because he didn't want either of you in the room while he helped Marissa. Him and Marissa planned the whole thing out. He has been lying since the very beginning"  
  
Linda looked at Vince. "Why would you do this to our daughter?"  
  
Vince smirked. "Because she found out I was sleeping with Marissa... plus a lot of other things that I have kept from you all. So I had to get back at her... or at least shut her up. Marissa called me and told me she was there... that's why I got you both to leave... After you both left I stayed with Stephanie until Marissa came in with Eric. I could have stopped it from happening but I didn't want to"  
  
"What does Eric have to do with this?" Stephanie asked  
  
"Eric has always wanted you Stephanie and he found out about a lot of the dirty things I did over the years. So I made him a deal.... He said he wouldn't tell if he could have you for a night... you were definetely putting up a fight. So I had to hurt you so you wouldn't be able to fight. I held you down while Eric did what he wanted. We had to beat you up so you wouldn't remember any of this"  
  
"You are a sick son of a bitch" Paul spat  
  
Vince smirked. "Of course... it was a perfect plan wasn't it. And the good thing about it is that no one will find out. Everyone thinks I am the best father in the world. No one would believe you, besides I will kill you all before you have a chance to tell" He said raising the gun  
  
"This isn't smart Vince... please we can get help for you" Linda said  
  
Vince shook his head. "You are really pathetic... you think I even want you anymore.... I have Marissa now so why would I settle for you anyway. I will be the victim in the people's eyes. Poor Vince McMahon finds his whole family dead, doesn't that sound like a good headline in the newspapers"  
  
Paul shook his head. "You must be nuts if you think that I am going to let you get away for what you did to Stephanie"  
  
"You don't really have a choice" He said shooting Shane in the arm  
  
"NOO!!!" Stephanie said going over to her brother  
  
Paul and Linda both went over to him as Vince smiled  
  
"You know... maybe I will leave you all alive, but me and Marissa will be long gone by the time you go to the police. And the best part of it is that you have no proof"  
  
Paul looked at him. "That's one thing that you are right about.. you and Marissa will be going away.. I hope you two have a very good time and enjoy your long trip because I know I will. Oh and make sure someone gets a look at that black eye"  
  
Vince looked at Paul confused. "I don't have a black eye"  
  
Paul laughed. "I never said right now" As Vince glared at him and left  
  
Paul sat Shane up and wrapped his arm tightly to stop the bleeding  
  
"I can't believe he got away with it" Shane mumbled  
  
Paul smirked. "He won't be going too far"  
  
Stephanie looked at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Why don't you all take a peek out the window" He said as they all went to the window  
  
Vince was on the sidewalk when Mark Calloway and Chris Irvine walked up to either side of him.  
  
"Hello Vince.... Nice day isn't it" Mark said  
  
Vince glared at him. "What the hell are you both doing here?"  
  
Chris shrugged. "We need to kick someone's ass" He said punching Vince  
  
Everyone inside all looked on shocked except Paul. "I warned him about that black eye" Paul laughed  
  
They all watched as the two men continued their assault on Vince as three cop cars soon pulled up  
  
"Mark and Chris are going to get in trouble" Steph said looking at Paul  
  
Paul shook his head. "Keep watching"  
  
The cops got out the car as Mark and Chris just got up. The both looked towards the window and smirked before walking off. Vince was handcuffed and put in the vehicle as one cop motioned Paul outside. Paul went outside and briefly talked to the cop and went inside to three very confused people  
  
"Could you explain what just happened?" Shane asked  
  
Paul smiled. "Sure... Vince just got arrested and will be taken down to the station where he will meet up with Marissa and Eric. Then those three will have a very nice vacation in prison"  
  
"But we have no proof" Linda said  
  
Paul shook his head. "Don't be so sure about that" He said  
  
He then went over to Stephanie and dug his hand in her shirt and soon pulled out a microphone.  
  
"They heard everything that went on" Paul laughed.  
  
"You knew?" Shane asked Stephanie  
  
"No" Stephanie said  
  
Paul nodded. "She didn't know anything, She didn't even know it was there or when I put it on her"  
  
"But how did you know who did it?" Linda asked  
  
Paul shrugged. "I didn't.... but I knew that one of you knew something that could be useful. So before you all came over, I called Hope and said that I would leave her a text message on her phone if I needed her help. While Vince was talking I did send her one, but none of you saw because I had my phone behind Stephanie's back. Anyway Hope called the police and then called Mark and Chris who were in the neighborhood and told them about the plan"  
  
Stephanie smiled and kissed his cheek. "You are so smart... I love you"  
  
Paul smiled back at her. "And I love you"

* * *

ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT..... FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO VINCE, MARISSA AND ERIC!!! 


	10. Final Chapter

This is the final chapter.... I want to thank everyone who read this story and reviewed!!!!!!!

* * *

A few months later.......  
  
Stephanie smiled as she watched from the window, the many people that were gathered around and making their way inside the huge building as Hope came into the room.  
  
"Hey Steph... you nervous?"  
  
"Does it show that much?" Stephanie nervously laughed  
  
"It kind of does" Hope smiled  
  
"God I can't believe how nervous I am"  
  
"You shouldn't be... this is the happiest day of your life"  
  
"Is Paul ready?"  
  
Hope laughed. "He hasn't gotten any sleep all night. He kept me on the phone for three hours last night"  
  
Stephanie shook her head. "I bet he is sweating bullets right about now"  
  
"You know he is... but I'm sure that Shane will keep him calm"  
  
Stephanie smiled. "Speaking of Shane... what exactly is going on between the two of you..."  
  
Hope blushed and looked down at the ground. "Nothing"  
  
Stephanie looked at her. "Sure" She said sarcastically  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door as Paul Sr. walked into the room.  
  
"Is my beautiful daughter ready for me to walk her down the aisle?"  
  
Stephanie panicked. "It can't be time yet"  
  
Paul Sr. laughed. "No it's not quite time but it will be soon"  
  
Stephanie smiled. "Come in and have a seat... I'm sorry I'm so jumpy"  
  
"Don't worry... you are definitely calmer then my son is right now"  
  
Shane laughed as Paul fixed his tie for the thirteenth time in the mirror  
  
"Man... you have been in front of that mirror for almost an hour... at this rate my sis is going to find someone else to marry"  
  
Paul looked at him. "You don't really think she would"  
  
Shane shook his head. "You know Paul... sometimes I worry about you"  
  
"I'm sorry but you have no idea how worried I am"  
  
Shane rolled his eyes. "Of course not.... I have only been married already but I don't know what you are going through"  
  
Paul frowned. "Sorry man"  
  
"No problem but I will make you sorry if you don't stop messing with that damn tie already"  
  
"I need it to look perfect"  
  
"Man it is as perfect as it can get" Shane said as Shawn walked in  
  
"He still fixing the tie?" Shawn laughed as Paul glared at him  
  
"Not a word" He said  
  
"Paul I really want to thank your dad for walking Stephanie down the aisle"  
  
Paul shrugged. "It was really no problem... he was really happy to do it"  
  
"You think Vince is having fun" Shawn said laughing  
  
"Yup...he, Marissa and Eric are going to be having lots of fun in their cells for the next 25 years"  
  
"Hope Vince remembers not to drop the soap in the shower" Shawn laughed  
  
Paul fixed his tie one last time and turned around to Shawn and Shane  
  
"So.... How does it look?"  
  
"Perfect" Shawn said  
  
"Yeah just like it looked an hour ago" Shane said  
  
Paul just rolled his eyes and flipped him off  
  
"Gee isn't that a way to treat your brother in law"  
  
"I think it is" Paul laughed  
  
"You would" Lynn said walking in  
  
"Lynn I could have been naked and you just walk in" Paul said  
  
Lynn rolled her eyes. "But you weren't and it really doesn't matter.... I've seen your ass plenty of time anyway"  
  
"Gee isn't that a comforting thought"  
  
Lynn shrugged. "Well it's true, you always use to run around the house naked when you were little"  
  
Shawn and Shane laughed. "Do you think Stephanie knows about that?"  
  
Paul glared at them. "Neither of you will tell her"  
  
"Why tell her when she has already seen the pictures... she saw them last night when I spent the night with her" Lynn laughed  
  
"I hate you" Paul spat  
  
"And I love you too baby brother" Lynn said. "I only came in here to check on you so Stephanie would be able to relax"  
  
"So I guess she is as nervous as him"  
  
"Yeah.... She said for me to make sure you didn't fall out a window or something"  
  
Shawn shook his head. "What is wrong with the two of you.... There is nothing wrong with being nervous but you two are going crazy"  
  
"Is she alright..... how does she look?" Paul asked  
  
"Well.... She looks like Stephanie and she hasn't hyperventilated yet but she is on the verge of it"  
  
"God I wish this wedding was over with already" Paul said  
  
"So does Stephanie" Lynn said. "Speaking of her I have to get back to her to make sure she is still breathing" She says walking out  
  
"So Shane.... What is going on with you and Hope?" Shane looked at him. "Nothing"  
  
Shawn looked at him. "Sure..."  
  
"Really.... There is nothing going on between us"  
  
"Yeah whatever man...." Paul said  
  
"So have you and Stephanie started doing you know what again?" Shawn asked  
  
Shane shook his head. "I do not want to hear about your sex life with my sister"  
  
"Well hush up Shane because I want to know" Shawn said  
  
"No we haven't" Paul said  
  
Shawn eyes widened. "Why not"  
  
"Because I want her to heal up before we do anything"  
  
"But the incident took place eight months ago... aren't you eager"  
  
"Of course I am, why do you think I want this wedding over with already" Paul said  
  
Shawn smiled and looked over at Shane. "It looks like your sister will be very tired when she comes back from the honeymoon"  
  
Shane covered his ears. "Stop.. I don't want to hear anymore"  
  
Paul laughed. "C'mon guys lets get downstairs"  
  
Back with Stephanie......  
  
"Hi Nayssa you ready to be the flower girl?" Stephanie asked  
  
"Uh.... yes" She smiled  
  
"You look very pretty"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"C'mon Nayssa it's time we went downstairs" Lynn said grabbing her daughter hand  
  
"It's almost time Stephanie" Linda said  
  
"I know... do you think you could go out there for me"  
  
Linda laughed. "I think that Paul would want to marry you instead of me"  
  
"Yeah.... But I am not going to make it through this wedding without throwing up" She said  
  
"Sure you will... you don't want to mess up your beautiful Ivory gown"  
  
"Steph it's time to go" Hope said  
  
"Oh god....."  
  
Linda laughed. "Just try to concentrate on tonight and how happy you two will be"  
  
"Okay...." Stephanie whispered  
  
Downstairs the music started as Nayssa came down the aisle with the flowers and Peter carried the ring. Shane came down the aisle with Hope as Shawn came down the aisle with Linda. Soon Stephanie came down the aisle with Paul Sr. as Paul tried to keep his head down but Shane forced him to look up. When Paul looked up at Stephanie his heart stopped, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Stephanie clung to Paul sr. arm until they reached the front and she let go. She scanned the room seeing her family and friends. She saw Shawn's wife and Cameron, Mark Calloway and his family, Chris Irvine and his family and various others. She looked up at Paul as the minister started to speak. Paul looked at her, gave her a soft smile, and winked at her as she smiled back at him.  
  
"Paul and Stephanie have prepared their own vows" Was the next thing they heard the minister say  
  
"Stephanie.... I have loved you since the first day that I saw you. You are one of a kind and very special. Things have not always been easy for us and sometimes we didn't think that we would even make it this far. You've stuck with me through the stupid things that I've done, we've stuck together during heartaches and pain and injuries. You make me smile and laugh and I love your sweetness. You look beautiful when you laugh and even when you cry and you'll always be in my heart"  
  
Stephanie was in tears since Paul had started to speak. Paul slowly wiped away her tears as She began to speak. "From the first day I saw you I knew that you were someone wanted to spend the rest of my life with....It was love at first sight. Since then we have been inseparable and you have made me happy. I could never be sad when you were around.... Whenever I'm sad you try to make it better by doing something funny or stupid. You stuck with me through all my problems and I'm not always the easiest person to deal with. You are my strength and you help me keep up faith. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I'll love you no matter what you do and I'd be lost without you"  
  
Stephanie's voice had broken up near the middle and now she was crying even more. Paul again wiped away her tears.  
  
"May we have the rings?" The minister said  
  
Peter handed Paul Stephanie's ring and Lynn handed Stephanie Paul's ring  
  
"Paul... say with this ring I thee wed" The minister said  
  
"With this ring I thee wed" He said slipping the ring on Stephanie's finger  
  
"Stephanie... say with this ring I thee wed"  
  
"With this ring I thee wed" She said shaking slipping the ring on Paul's finger  
  
"By the power vested in me and the state of New York... I now pronounce you man and wife" The minister said and smiled. "You may now kiss the bride"  
  
Paul smiled and softly kissed Stephanie on the lips  
  
"Will everyone welcome Mr. and Mrs. Levesque"  
  
Everyone stood up and clapped as Paul and Stephanie walked down the aisle hand in hand.  
  
At the reception Stephanie and Paul were still hand in hand as Shane came over.  
  
"Why hello brother in law" Shane smiled. "You hurt my sister I will break your neck"  
  
"Gee as comforting of a thought that is, I won't hurt her"  
  
"Yeah well anyway it's time for you two to dance so get your lazy asses up"  
  
Stephanie and Paul rolled their eyes as they made their was to the dance floor  
  
**All My Life  
**  
I will never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you  
I will never find another lover more precious than you, more precious than you  
Girl You are Close to me you're like my mother,  
Close to me you're like my father,  
Close to me you're like my sister, Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing

All my life I pray for someone like you  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too

Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger,  
You're all I'm thinking of I praise the Lord above,  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
I REALLY LOVE YOU!!!

All my life, I pray for someone like you,  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me

You're all that I've ever known, your smile on your face, all I see is a glow,  
You turned my life around, You picked me up when I was down,  
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,  
You picked me up when I was down & I hope that you feel the same way too,  
Yes I pray that you do love me too

All my life, I pray for someone like you,  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too  
All my life I pray for someone like you (Fades Out)

After Paul and Stephanie finished dancing Stephanie smiled over at Shane...  
  
"Now I want you two to dance"  
  
"As in me and him" Shane asked pointing to Paul  
  
Stephanie smiled. "Yes" "No way"  
  
"Pulease...."  
  
Shane and Paul frowned. "Ok...but only for you"  
  
As Shane and Paul began to dance people began to laugh and take photos  
  
"This is horrible" Paul said  
  
"Why do we let Stephanie talk up into these things?"  
  
After about an hour had went past Peter walked up to Paul and Stephanie  
  
"Is it time for cake yet?"  
  
Stephanie smiled. "I guess it is"  
  
Stephanie and Paul got up as they rolled in the cake and everyone gathered around. Stephanie took the knife and Paul put his hand on top of Stephanie's as they cut the first piece. Paul took some and fed it to Stephanie as Stephanie took some but instead of feeding it to him she put it on his face. Everyone laughed as he frowned so she licked it off his face.  
  
"Ew... Aunt Stephie that's nasty" Nayssa said  
  
Everyone had their cake and soon it was time for the bride and groom to leave as they all said their goodbyes. Stephanie and Paul arrived at the hotel about three hours later in Hawaii. Paul carried Stephanie up and inside the room  
  
"Now let's get these clothes off of you"  
  
Stephanie smiled. "Eager"  
  
"Yes" Paul laughed  
  
"I can see that"  
  
"You sure you want to do this?" He whispered  
  
"Yes... I think we have waited long enough"  
  
"God I was hoping you would say that" He said taking off her clothes  
  
After a few hours of making love Stephanie's head was lying on Paul's chest  
  
"That was nice" Paul said  
  
Stephanie smiled. "Thank you"  
  
Paul looked down at her. "For what?"  
  
"Healing a damaged heart"

**THE END!!**


End file.
